


Worship Me

by magnoliahoe



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliahoe/pseuds/magnoliahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have our own fucking insecurities, Frank, stop worrying about your hair and get in the damn pool."</p><p>Also known as 'That one story where Frank has naturally curly hair, Gerard loves to swim but doesn't know how, an the Way brothers are spoiled rich kids who like to throw pool parties.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad if you want to read it there, my username is weebgerard!

Pool parties really were never Frank's idea of 'fun'. They were noisy; full of annoying kids, pretentious teenagers, and awkward wine moms who still thought they could pull off bikinis while their husbands slaved at the barbecue to serve slightly overcooked hot dogs and hamburgers. Frank actually hated them, and for some unknown reason, his family decided to drag him to one.

Now, it wasn't like Frank didn't appreciate the sentiment of being invited in the first place. It was just that he would rather be at home with his guitar than sitting in an uncomfortable lawn chair under a tree that was most likely filled with bugs but served the one purpose of providing shade from the hot sunlight. No way was Frank going to sit in the sun and actually  _tan,_ of course not. That would interfere with his whole emo/punk rock look going on. Which, needless to say, was also why Frank elected not to get into the pool. His hair was naturally curly, and that looked fucking  _awful_ after he got it wet. Not to mention, the pool was filled with the aforementioned annoying kids and wine moms in bikinis. The pretentious teenagers had instead chosen to sit in the sun and tan. Suckers.

So, Frank was basically just counting down the hours until he could go home to his inconveniently non-air conditioned house. He was actually considering faking a sickness and blaming it on the overcooked hot dog he had just eaten, until, that is, he noticed somebody walk out of the house.

And this wasn't just  _somebody._ No, this guy was like a fucking ethereal being. He had this messy black hair, but it was messy in a good way, and he was wearing  _eyeliner._ Frank silently decided to call him Cute Eyeliner Boy, because seriously, this guy was beautiful. He had a black t-shirt on over his equally as black swim trunks, and he was smiling and talking with a guy who had brown hair.

Frank just hoped that Cute Eyeliner Boy wouldn't notice his staring, because he  _definitely_ was.

Cute Eyeliner Boy walked past Frank without giving him even a second glance, and Frank could smell the strong, banana-like scent of sunscreen. Cute Eyeliner Boy must have slathered that on, because he was definitely the palest person Frank had ever seen. Not in the 'oh, I don't go out too often' kind of way,  _no,_ this was 'I am actually part vampire and you should be intimidated' kind of pale. Frank was intimidated.

Frank watched as Cute Eyeliner Boy tugged off his shirt and jumped into the pool, quite ungracefully, actually. It made him seem a little less intimidating, but not by much. Once he managed to tear his gaze away, he came face to face with the glasses clad brunette that Cute Eyeliner Boy had been talking to just minutes ago.

"You hate tanning too, huh?" Glasses Brunette commented, pulling a chair up. Frank could vaguely recognize him from school, but they'd never had any classes together, so he wasn't really sure what his name was.

"Oh, uh." Frank pulled his earphones out and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah. I'm not really into the whole pool thing. My parents dragged me along, I don't know why."

Glasses Brunette laughed. "Yeah, I only help throw these things so that I can see hot people in bathing suits, but the only people who showed up are kids, adults, and like fourteen year old girls. And you, but you're not in a bathing suit, and my brother, but  _ew._ I'm not about that life." Glasses Brunette paused and looked at Frank. "Oh, I'm Mikey, by the way. Mikey Way. I live here."

Frank could only give a slightly uncomfortable chuckle and nod. "Yeah, uh, Frank Iero. I live like twenty minutes that way." He gestured vaguely to the right, then took the time to actually look at the house he was sitting beside, and holy shit, it was massive. "Damn, you guys must be loaded."

Mikey rolled his eyes, giving a nonchalant shrug. "I guess. It's kind of annoying sometimes, especially since we go to the schools where people don't take too kindly to the rich kids."

"Wait, so why do you go to our piece of shit school if you're fucking loaded?" Frank knitted his brows together, looking at Mikey.

That earned a slightly cynical laugh from Mikey. "Because our parents are cheap assholes when it comes to anything other than themselves." He said, almost too casually. It was like he'd said that millions of times before, and suddenly Frank was feeling  _bad_ for these two guys, which was weird considering they were rich and lived in like a mini mansion and Frank's parents weren't any better.

"That sucks, man." Frank said, as really the only thing he could offer. He didn't know how to say  _I feel oddly bad for you and your incredibly attractive brother_  and not sound like a complete idiot. "If it's comforting at all, my parents aren't exactly the Disney channel parents either."

"Whose are?" Mikey asked, snickering, and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic voice.

"Mikey! Get in the pool, the water's great! You can bring your friend if you want, too!"

Frank looked up to see Cute Eyeliner Boy leaning dangerously over the side of the pool, obviously over excited. Frank didn't  _want_ to get in the pool, but disappointing Cute Eyeliner Boy was not on Frank's to-do list. It was really up to Mikey whether the two got in or not, and Frank was  _really_ hoping Mikey said no and spared Frank the embarrassment of his hair getting wet.

Mikey let out a sigh, but smiled fondly. "Alright, alright. We're coming." He stood from his lawn chair and looked at Frank expectantly. "Well? You coming?"

Frank gaped like a fish before clearing his throat. "Uh, well.. My hair, it, um. It looks really shitty when it gets wet."

With a roll of his eyes, Mikey grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him up. "We all have our own fucking insecurities, Frank. Stop worrying about your hair and get in the damn pool." He said, though his tone wasn't as hostile as his words sounded. He tugged Frank's arm once more, pulling him to the pool.

"Okay, okay, Mikey-" Frank tried to reason, but Mikey seemed dead set on getting Frank into that damn pool. "Look, I'll get in, I just won't get my hair wet, I can just climb in-"

And then Frank couldn't talk anymore, because he was being pushed into the pool. When he surfaced, he coughed and sputtered out water from his lungs, all the while choking out profanities towards Mikey. "You fucking- you asshole, oh my god-"

He stopped when he felt a hand on his back, and he turned to see Cute Eyeliner Boy smiling at him.

"You okay?" Cute Eyeliner Boy asked, and fuck, his voice was even cute. His eyeliner was smeared, leaving black smudges around the bottom of his eyes, and he actually seemed concerned.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm okay." Frank said, even though he was choking and his shirt was now soaking wet. He sighed and pulled off the shirt sticking to his skin, leaving it in a dripping pile by the side of the pool. "I fucking hate you, Mikey."

Mikey was laughing his ass off, still not in the water, so Frank grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him in, glasses and all.

-

"Okay, when you told me your hair looks shitty when it gets wet, I didn't take you seriously, but you were so  _right."_

 _"_ Shut the fuck up and give me the beanie, asshole."

" _Language,_ Frank."

"Sorry, mom."

Frank was suffering. It was now dinner time, and he was trying to choke down a hot dog while also hiding his horrendous hair. He snatched the gray beanie from Mikey and hid his hair in it, before taking another bite of the rubbery hot dog. Not enough ketchup in the world could make this taste like real meat. He set it down on his plastic plate and instead ate a stale chip.

" _Language._ " Mikey teased with a cheeky grin, picking at the bun on his hot dog. "I think she should be correcting you on that hair, not on your language."

"I'm actually going to kill you, Mikey." Frank threatened, pointing a chip accusingly at Mikey. "Just like this chip. Fucking crushed." He said, before popping the chip in his mouth and crunching it. He swallowed and continued. "So, your brother. I didn't quite catch his name."

"Gerard. Most of us just call him Gee, though, unless we're pissed at him." Mikey answered, dropping his entire plate into the garbage. "This food fucking sucks. Want to order a pizza?"

Frank broke out into a grin and nodded, trashing his plate as well. "You read my mind." He glanced around, standing from his seat. Nobody seemed to he watching, the two of them could probably sneak inside.

"Yo, Gee!" Mikey called, signalling for Cute Eyeliner Boy--Gerard to come over from where he was basically caged in by the teenage girls trying to talk to him. Frank watched as Gerard excused himself from the girls and walked over to them.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting pizza. Join us."

Gerard grinned and slung an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "Brother of the year here, I tell you."

Frank couldn't help but stare at Gerard. Everything he did was just fucking hot, and Frank was actually going to die if he had to keep watching this man. This  _man,_ holy fuck. Gerard was a man, and Frank was definitely a boy; a senior in highschool, but a boy nonetheless.

"So is that a yes?" Mikey asked, squirming under Gerard's arm.

"Yes. Anything to get away from those fourteen year olds." Gerard said, with a small laugh. "They're sweet, but.. Well, they're flirting with me and it's really fucking awkward. Pizza and Star Wars, let's go."

And somehow, Frank was roped into sitting in Mikey's room with him and Gerard, watching Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically this is my first actual MCR fanfiction. I've decided to really focus on Mikey and Frank's bromance as well as Frank and Gerard's romance, so bare with me while I write the first few chapters around Mikey and Frank. Also, follow me on tumblr @ghostydan if you have any questions about the fic!


End file.
